


Ocean View

by animeconfession12



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anxiety, Brazil, Cravings, Exhaustion, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Modeling, Moral Bankruptcy, New York, Nostalgia, Ocean, Photography, Pool Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Single Parents, True Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeconfession12/pseuds/animeconfession12
Summary: Jackson is the model that finally had time to fly to Copacabana, Rio da Janeiro for his vacation. Taking the pictures of nature for his collection he took a stunning sight of the boy that sat on the docks and watched distantly at the ocean. What happens when he suddenly starts to flirt with the boy like male and invites him over to his penthouse?





	1. Chapter 1

The day was hot and sun threw it ray against the send down the beach and everyone who happened to be there at the time. The yellow rays reflected against the water that was swaying back and forth in the shallow, smell of salt filling the air while sea birds were flying above in the open sky. No cloud to paint blank canvas of the sky, but birds and maybe some plains in the distance. Summer breeze was caressing everyone’s skin, and it was the life saver due to really hot day in Copacabana, Rio da Janeiro. 

The palm trees were placed on the each side of the houses sometimes even near the beach but it was mostly hot and people weren’t actually complaining as they were used on the climate already. The male that now stepped in the front yard of his house, his feet touching the warm sand and making him jump a little before he got used to it, he inhaled the salty smell of the ocean and enjoyed the sounds that waves were making, splashing against the stones, rocks and sometimes against nothing. His hair was short and almost black, when he pushed wet strands of his forehead and squinted his eyes while looking in the distance. His hand hovering over his eyes so he can have a better view of people that were splashing themselves in the almost cold water. His shit was undone by few button from the top and exposed his tanned chest, with two necklaces that shined against the sunrays. For some reason he thought it was a good idea to wear navy blue pants on the beach but he still went with it holding a camera in his veiny hands having a chain bracelet around his wrist.

He smiled softly, his body consumed with a feeling of relaxation that he haven’t felt for past few years since he started being very famous and have a lots of fashion show to attend to, not to talk about the shootings he had to do for magazines and yet he never actually had time to relax and enjoy red wine, sitting on the balcony and swaying with the glass in his hand gently. Not to mention how his love life was affected, cause each time he would find someone he would lose them as soon as he would get them. Cause, they weren’t patient with him, they never liked to wait for him till late hours and they certainly didn’t like the small amount of time male gifted them once in a while. So he somehow learned to live without it.

He sat on the beach, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm feeling under his butt and hands, how the each grain of the sand was insensible as if he was sitting on the powder. Finding a rocks and throwing them into the ocean, while his eyes sparkled in anticipation. He finally was on vacation starting from the yesterday evening when he came to the place and unlocked his own penthouse. Throwing himself on the bed in the centre of the room, having a great view of the ocean and the stars with the moon reflecting in the calm water beneath. He just laid there for couple of hours, thinking and relaxing at some point he saw a male like figure working near the ocean on the small deck but he couldn’t quite pinpoint how he looked from the darkness.

It was his day, better say 10 days at max maybe more if he decided to postpone his work. He took a camera and tried to make a great shots for himself, for his photo collection that was huge and really aesthetic. Trying to catch anything that was extra ordinary or pretty for eye as those were the ocean, the palms, sand and small crab in it, he wanted to catch the picture of the breeze that caressed his hair but he knew that was not possible. He chuckled to himself, his hand going through his tousled hair and inhaled once more but the next time he opened his eyes he was stunned. Sight he just spotted was amazing, and really ethereal for his brain to process. It probably was the male from previous night, he wasn’t sure but something about the way he sat on the docks and swayed with his legs while wearing creamy white overall that was unhooked from one of his arms and rested loosely against his side while he wore grey sleeveless top and small hat on top of his soft fluffy hair.

The sun was shining against his soft and for some reason milky white skin. Jackson could quite catch his face from the distance when he took the camera and used its focus to zoom the boy or better say male maybe about his age looking at the ocean in the distance and his eyes seemingly sad or absent with fluffy brown bangs falling over his forehead. He wished his camera could catch what he saw with his own eyes, but sight was too beautiful to capture but still was good as the picture. Boy seemed to sense someone looking at him as his head turned towards the objective of the camera and furrowing his eyebrows slightly at the other male.

Jackson, the male with camera, knew he ruined someone’s privacy by taking those pictures as he slowly lifted on his feet and walked over where the male was standing on his feet now and his eyebrows still furrowed slightly looking at the male in front of him before speaking in soft voice, above whisper in what seemed to be Portuguese which Jackson to be honest didn’t know when he replied swaying with his hands in front of his chest in the way that told the other he didn’t speak the language, “Speak English?” 

The male asked, and the other just nodded his head slowly, his expression softening a little as he inhaled deeply. The side of his torso visible through the crop of the shirt and exposing a Romanian numbers formed in two dates which seemed like two birthdays. He lifted his head to look at the hazelnut eyes of the smaller male and spoke, “I’m photographing the sight, and you sitting here was way too stunning.” 

“You...” The male seemed taken a back a bit but composed himself to speak in fluent English Jackson understood. “You know you corrupt someone’s privacy like that right?” 

“Yeah, that’s why I came here to apologise.” Jackson replied softly with huge smile, he never had a problem with confidence level or with the way to express it but he wasn’t egotistic, nor egocentric but he had a kind and really genuine heart that looked over the people and their needs. He scanned the male in front of him and even from the such short distance he was well built, perfect waist, fragile and thin fingers, smooth and soft skin, lips cheery and plush, the male was just perfect. He could notice male looked at him the same way from head to toes and than at his eyes with no shame what so ever.

“It’s okay, just... next time ask if you can take the picture.” The male spoke and threw his look down, straightening himself a bit more and than again looking at the latter with hazelnut eyes and small smile curling his lips before he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it gently which Jackson found as a great distraction and temptation. He smirked a little stepping a bit closer to the smaller who did not step back but stood glued to the ground. He spoke in low husky voice his eyes in dark shade of brown looking for the depths of the other who looked back at him, “You say there will be next time?” 

“Not just one.” Boy like man said with a huge smile gracing over his features as he spoke in whisper in the space between him and Jackson, his peppermint breath sensed on Jackson’s skin and Jackson made one more step to the male that just took one step back as if he was teasing Jackson who just chuckled to himself and got his hand through his hair. “You got me. I can’t help myself when I see master piece.” 

“You calling me a masterpiece?” latter giggled softly, his back touching the wooden stature for which small boats were hooked and Jackson just closed the distance, pressing male a bit harder against the wooden stature, his hand finding their way to male’s perfect hips with his thigh between the two of the male’s and their faces so close, Jackson could see the salvia glistening on the lips of the person he held and he could see mischievous look in his hazelnut eyes that looked at his own lips and than at Jackson’s eyes, and Jackson spoke, “Yes, the one I would gladly nail up against the wall in my bedroom.”

Jackson breathed steadily, something about this man, boy, guy was pulling him into the charade of irrational thoughts and made him talk the way he did, not knowing he still had in him after a long time he spend being single and without one night stand. He was proud on himself feeling their breaths mingling together, the small space between them heated and bodies moved sensually as the fragile hand of the boy traced the fingertips over the exposed skin of Jackson’s torso.

“Sounds... nghh... inviting...” he said with hot gasp leaving past his lips and Jackson tilted his head aside until the distance between them was almost closed but he had no intention of kissing the male cause, well the night is long enough and not so far from now. “Really? Than what about 7? Penthouse behind.” 

“The one with the pool?” The latter looked up to Jackson’s eyes softly, naughty grin over his face as Jackson nodded slowly, lining himself with the male’s ear and tracing his lips over his earlobe which was barely sensible to the smaller male. “ Mhm. We don’t have to stop on just wall.” 

The male giggled softly, spinning their positions so now Jackson was pressed against the wooden stature looking at the other who just squinted his eyes before replying straight into Jackson’s face with a wide grin showing the perfect pearls of the latter when he spoke in a voice above the whisper, “I haven’t planned on to.” 

The boy pulled back, his hand detaching from the slightly taller male’s chest and he pulled his bottom lip once again between his teeth and sucked on it while gazing out to Jackson for couple of seconds, giggling once again and pushing Jackson slightly before walking off slowly and the other was simply stunned and proud with situation when he figured out he haven’t asked for his name. “Wait!.” He shouted with a chuckle and another turned around with the smirk knowing what Jackson was gonna ask and replied, “It’s Mark, Marco. How ever you prefer.” He said and disappeared behind the small cottage and the taller just stood there surprised how easy this was and yet how he ain’t gonna regret this night. 

Later that day, sun was setting and colouring the sky in the yellow, orange, red and blue that blended among each other and gave a perfect view from the place in penthouse Jackson was standing in. The sky was mirrored in the calm and quiet ocean with small waves ruining the perfect blend of the sky as sun was leaving its last rays in the water that sparkled as if the diamond floated on the surface. The room was in a shade of purple, against the walls in wide room with kitchen on the side and big bed in the middle, having a table behind with two chairs and stairs for the inside mezzanine where was a small couch with library.

Bed was done perfectly, silken case put over pillow as and duvet while the velvet like fabric in shade of dark wine was tossed over the edge of the bed over the folded duvet. The two glass of red wine were filled and waiting on the table behind Jackson who held third one and was sitting now on the balcony where he had chairs to relax and look at the pool whose underwater lights just turned on and made the water blue as the today’s sky. He swayed with his, the liquid inside the glass wavy and Jackson slowly sipped the substance and it went down his throat leaving a bitter sensation on his tongue. His black flannel was completely undone, exposing his chest and rock hard abs as he wore the black pants and his legs rested in the small portion of the balcony that was filled with the water by the pool and summer breeze went a bit colder but he didn’t mind the sensation of goose bumps down his spine.

The door bell rang, and Jackson’s insides heated in anticipation when he slowly got up from the chair on the balcony placing empty glass in the sink and gently curling his hand around the knob and twisting it. He chuckled softly in amazement at the sight in front of him once again. Mark was stunning less to say aw he wore white top and see through blue shirt over it, beige shorts going down to his knees and hair messily sprawled over his forehead with the small gap between the strands. His hazelnut eyes scanning Jackson from head to toes, small smirk rolling his face when his eyes met latter’s.

“Come in.” He said moving from the door, to let smaller pass the door frame and look around the house that was dimly enlightened with the candle on the table where the wine was. Its flame danced against the breeze and Mark traced his finger tips over the baby blue walls and looking at the inner mezzanine. His eyes sparkly and face surprised, amused with how big penthouse was and how a beautiful view Jackson had from it.

Jackson trailed behind him, his fingers reaching for the glass of wine he poured and than for another one in his other hand. He walked over to where Mark was standing looking at the sunset, sun almost drowning in the ocean and light almost dying when Jacks spoke in soft raspy and husky voice, “I didn’t know what you prefer, hope you like red?”

Mark turned around to take the glass with small nod and swayed with the glass gently before inhaling the smell from the wine like a professional before sipping and than speaking with a soft chuckle, “Corton Renardes, 2009... Nice. We flying rich I see.”  
“I see you know about the wines. Hot I must say.” Jackson chuckled leaning on the balcony frame and drinking the glass in one go, bitter taste on his tongue and body warmer than before and he looked at the latter who did the same, liquid on the bottom of the glass was quickly swallowed when Jackson approached the table to pick up the bottle that he opened before. 

“I worked for the man that was making wines.” The other chuckled a little outstretching his glass to Jackson to refill it and this time he didn’t stop on the bottom of the glass but went whole way to almost top. Mark didn’t seem to mind but too actually enjoy the fullness of the glass he elegantly held in his fragile hands and took few gulps from the same, droplet of wine going down his plump cherry lips he slowly licked of with his tongue looking at Jackson who tried to hide the fact he was staring intensively. 

“Worked?” Jackson asked raising his eyebrow and leaning on the table while Mark stood right in front of him drinking his wine and leaning against the wall. The cold breeze stricken through the open door to the balcony and the flame of the candle again danced on the wind before it died. The flame died with the last gulp of the wine Jackson made, feeling the body pressed against his and quiet clicking of the glass being placed on the table he was leaning against. Fragile hands travelled up his torso to the edges of the shirt he wore and gripped tightly there, peppermint breath felt on his face. His hand immediately hooking onto Mark’s hipbones and tightening his hold on them as he heard the other one speak in a seducing whisper, “Why don’t we skip a small chit-chats and do what we are here for? Mhm?”

“Pardon, where are my manners at.” Jackson joked a little with small exhale of the air, he felt smaller already grinding against his growing erection when he slowly but surely closed the painful gap between their lips, not waiting a second to start a lustful dance with the soft lips that rested against his own. Meekness of Mark’s lips were addicting and he couldn’t simply stop, or say no to small bites and nibbles on his lips, he couldn’t say no to the messy battle of tongues and teeth that came right after that, couldn’t say no to the shirt that was unhooked from his shoulders and threw on the floor. He liked the fingers that lingered down his abs and onto the belt of the pants where they hooked and pulled him closer. 

The heat built up in his body, his hands now firmly resting on other’s butt and massaging the cheeks, drawing a small moan out of the male he kissed and he enjoyed. He loved how adrenaline rose up in his body, how his heart beat against the ribcage and he felt content. His hand went up to the light brown locks and he fisted them jerking Mark’s head back and attaching to his flawless neck. Mark left a gasp past his lips, his hand stumbled over to undo latter’s belt which he soon did throwing it on the floor and hearing it clang against the concrete floor. The smaller detached from the taller one, panting and pointing at the pants Jackson wore and that were unzipped and half down thanks to Mark, “Those, off.”

He said as he walked over to balcony, stepping outside his feet soaking in water before he looked over his shoulder, moonlight casting a silver shadow over his features, cheekbones, pointy nose and smooth skin of the face in general, enlightening the small mischievous smile he gad before jumping into the pool. Jackson gulped hard for some reason, smirk plastered on his face when he kicked the pants off and now was only in tight Calvin Klein boxers. Approaching the pool, he grinned at the figure that was swimming comfortably in the clothes now fully wet as the light brown hair that was pushed back by smaller. His faint abs were visible over the shirt as well as the tattoo he had on the side of his abdomen. Jackson’s painfully hard member was held by the boxers when he jumped into the pool and chased after Mark who was yet again teasing with his running away.

At some point Jackson curled his fingers around the thin wrist of the later, slamming him against the pool wall in the corner and pressed their bodies together, caging the smaller male against the dead end. His almost black strands dripped with water onto his face and over his bottom lip, his hands trapped Mark’s against his own back forcing Mark to be so close to him while their feet touched the ground. “Hot...”

Mark uttered, small gasp leaving past his cherry plump lips when he worked his way out of the cage and tried to swim to the other corner but Jackson was faster pulling him for the waist into the hungry kiss Mark didn’t mind when he clenched a fist in the dark brown locks and pulled the older man closer into a really messy make out session. His legs locking around Jackson’s waist as he swam them to the other deeper corner of the pool and caged Mark yet again. They both ground into each other, moaning as if they were the only ones in the world and if no one could hear them, even the idea of someone seeing them or hearing them just boosted adrenaline through their veins and the kiss grew heated. Jackson pulled down the shorts Mark had and the boxers followed soon enough. They broke the kiss so Mark could pull them the rest way down as they soon started floating on the surface of the pool and smaller hard on sprung free in the water and against Jackson’s.

Both of them moaned into the kiss, the grip on Jackson’s lock tightened and Mark rose above the water supported by Jackson’s shoulder and leaned down to line himself with the wet earlobe with two piercings to whisper lowly almost like a seductive growl, “Jódeme como la puta que soy (Fuck me like the whore I am.)”

He said in what to Jackson seemed like Spanish, at to who it was a huge turn on attacking the flawless neck and the chest as much as the white top allowed, biting and sucking, kissing and teasing. His two fingers working the way inside of Mark who moaned throwing his head behind and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth closing his eyes. His breath now shortened, toes curling around the water as Jackson hit right spot everywhere he worked on and that sent shivers down smaller’s spine. “Fuck!” 

Mark said arching his back and Jackson knew what to do when he pulled his own boxers down enough for his member to break free and rub over the sensitive hole. He teased looking at the expressions younger was making and when he slid in it was memorable. Smaller’s jaw hung open and his eyes wide choking on the moan that came from the back of his throat, stings of pain felt in the back of the older’s head but he ignored focusing on how to please the male. Soon small moans and groans filled the air when he moved his hips back and forth, each time going deeper and rougher, not caring about the begs and pleads that were heard from latter but he wasn’t even sure for what he was begging all he knew was that the hold around his waist was tightening. He too was close when he slammed hard inside Mark who cursed out loud, sound lost in the night and gentle hand grasped Jackson’s shoulders. With few more thrusts he felt himself draining into the latter while still rocking his hips in great force and jerking the male under surface teasing the tip. Seconds later Mark came with a loud moan, a white spurt of the cum noticed under the water and both of them panted holding onto each other.

“That was...” Mark started talking as panting, his hazelnut eyes half closed when he locked his stare with Jackson’s still holding onto his shoulders as their hair dripped with water. 

“Amazing, hot, wild?” Jackson continued the sentence inhaling deeply to compose his breath, pulling the front side of boxers up and than latched on to other’s hips that still trembled from orgasm. The other hit him on the chest, pushing himself to sit on the edge of the pool and lift on his wobbly legs looking at Jackson. “I wanted to say not enough, but why not. Suit yourself.”

“Round two?” Jackson chuckled as Mark was already taking of his top and shirt throwing them down and crawling on the bed seductively arching his back and dripping wet on the silken sheets that got darker shade of grey when with his index finger he was inviting Jackson to one more round. Well night is long, ain’t it?

The sheets must have dried during the night, when Jackson lazily rolled in the bed that was completely dry. The silken duvet tossed over his lower half and hands resting under the pillow his head was, the bare skin touching the silken material and made him snuggle more into the feeling. Small stings of pain still vibrating in the back of his head but he was used to it when he lowly groaned before turning on his back. Sun stricken right into his eyes, and the sea birds were heard outside its sound joining the sound of the waves splashing in shallow on the beach as he lazily opened his eyes.

He looked at the ocean through the window sitting on the soft mattress and his eyes were locked on the blue shirt and white top that were bathing in the portion of the balcony by the pool filled with water, while beige shorts and red boxers were still floating in the pool that shined under the sunrays. Jackson turned his head to gaze over his shoulder knowing the very familiar figure he would see wrapped in the sheets and sleeping peacefully. Hair messy and curly, sprawled over the tiny forehead, hickeys lathering the upper portion of his tiny body, down his collarbones, neck, chest and all the way under the duvet where Jackson’s look couldn’t reach. The purple welts formed around Mark’s wrist from the belt they used previous night, room smelling on alcohol cause they broke wine bottle while playing around on the table.

The picture on the wall was unhooked and fell on the floor, small stains of blood colouring the baby blue wall, blood from how rough Mark begged him to slam in him, abuse his walls and he complied. He had not ever felt the rush of excitement as the previous night, morning, call it what ever you want. He had not ever like ever had so much fun and so much relaxation in past few years, and he loved the feeling of burning sensation on his back from the scratches Mark gave him. He wondered why the boy haven’t left, cause usually his one night stands would be gone by the time he wakes up but Mark was there and it made his heart swell a little. But maybe it probably was cause he was exhausted, and wrecked but he still looked pretty laying there. His lashes contrasting the skin and Jackson took camera that was next to the bed to capture the sight if not for the voice that was as whisper, “Private policy, remember?” 

“I couldn’t help it. Sorry.” He replied softly, looking at the hazelnut eyes of the boy’s half opened lids, smile curled his plump cherry lips as he chuckled, “It’s okay... I was joking.”

Mark turned on his back, hissing slightly from the pain and outstretching his body against the sheets and than smiling tenderly at Jackson. His eyes dancing around the room and he chuckled at the mess they made, not minding the hickeys or bruises around his wrist. “We demolished the place completely.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll just have people clean it.” Jackson said laying down next to Mark on his pillow. The latter looked at him fondly and gently with a small smile, “Sorry if I was rough.”

“You were but I asked you to so don’t worry. I enjoyed it really much.” He said and caressed the apple of Jackson’s cheek carefully, and Jackson’s heart swelled once again cause Mark now and Mark previous night were complete paradox. 

“Me too. It was... amazing.” The older replied leaning into touch looking over at the clock it almost showing a noon, almost lunch time hearing his stomach growl lowly. “It’s almost lunch time, are you hungry?” 

“What?” The soft expression from boy’s face was almost turned into one of pure shock frantically looking over the room in a search of the clock, sitting straight on the mattress and wincing from pain. “What time is it??”

“Ten to noon.” Jackson replied sitting up and looking at the boy that searched for his clothes that were wet and useless at the moment, “What’s wrong?” 

“I have to go. Like really, how could I sleep in.” Mark uttered approaching the bed and pleadingly staring to Jackson, “Can you borrow me your clothes, please.” 

“I can but what’s wrong?” he said, quickly going to the cupboard and pulled underwear, white long sleeved cotton sweater, t-shirt and some blue pants and handing it over to Mark who pulled everything on him as fast as possible, everything hanging from him and showing the hickeys that lathered his skin, “I have a meeting with an important person.” 

He soon hurriedly disappeared behind the door, leaving the taller standing in the middle of room, his head throbbing and back aching when he plopped onto the soft mattress of the bed. His hand curled into the fists against the silken sheets, and smiling a little knowing this was the goodbye after one night stand that so far was the best one he had. His head glancing over the shoulder, to the camera laying on the bed with display turned on and the picture of Mark sleeping was over the screen. Though he wasn’t actually sleeping with his lids half opened and staring tenderly at him over the arm that rested in front of his face. Hair messy going into every direction, and over the forehead.

He dressed up, pulling the loose shirt of dark red wine velvet fabric and some pants, lifting the painting that was unhooked from the wall and hanging it again, picking the wet clothes of the other one and were soaking wet and tossing them over the railing of the balcony to dry in a case Mark returns for them. Not minding the clothes he gave him, cause those weren’t fitting him anyhow. He cleaned the broken glass of the wine and straightened the table where they fucked, dry cum visible over the shiny surface of it and Jackson’s stomach flipped and how good the sight of Mark pleasing himself on the table was. Everything Mark did was beautiful less to say and if there was any other case scenario he sure would take the same person on a real date. But as Mark said, has someone important already, and being with Jackson was just the way to vent.

Jackson exhaled, cleaning the remainings of the glass and the wine that was dry on the concrete floor. True he could just call people to do that for him, but he came on vacation and rather not deal with people unless it’s... well Mark. He took a rag and soaked it with alcohol before scrubbing the blood from the wall and showing the dark red and really intimate colour of wall showed, the previous colour of the paint and that haven’t actually helped. He left the rag and with lazy steps he climbed the stairs to the mezzanine, going over to the corner with the work desk and small photo printer, with a photo albums scattered over it and pictures that haven’t been glued yet.

Small printer a programmed started printing new taken photos from Jackson’s camera who just sat down on the chair and collected all of the old pictures in one pile and discarding them aside as new pictures found their way out of the printer. Jackson waited for the two or three specific ones and quickly picked them up, opening the album and gluing the photos of Mark in it after which he just glued the matching pictures of nature next to them. The page was less to say ethereal, aesthetic, stunning or beautiful, the boy’s features were flawless and the bruises that on one picture bloomed across his milky white skin matched the pic of the beach with purple flowers in the corner, his almost hazel eyes matched the colour of the ocean and palm tree’s leaves, all in all Mark to him was a nature, something that was always missing in the picture. He traced his fingers over the photos smiling softly, knowing this beauty will be hard to forget.

The vacation passed by really quickly and Jackson was getting more tired than rested, at least that was the case few days after his night with Mark. Now he was let’s say unbothered, laying on his bed and looking at the ocean, occasionally going on the balcony to see if Mark was anywhere around but he wasn’t. Actually he saw him couple of times after the shared night, the dock boards were creaking under his weight late at night and Jackson woke up due to sound and got to the balcony lazily to see Mark sitting on the dock leaning against wooden stature for a couple of moments and than he would leave hurriedly into opposite direction of Jackson’s house.

Maybe he felt weird and maybe regretful after the night to vent. Maybe he felt off so he looked for someone to wreck him so he can scream for a reason. Jackson didn’t know but he felt sorry as if he did something bad for Mark to avoid him. Not that he should care about his one night stands but he did, he wondered whether the purple welts around the wrist ached, was his back in pain and are his private parts okay after bleeding. He was concerned not to lie, when he turned and tossed the last piece if garment in suitcase on the floor. Tomorrow he’ll be leaving, and maybe the change of environment made him feel the way he did hoping it all would get to normal after he returns to work.

Day passed really quickly, empty glasses of red wine were discarded in the sink, bottles were thrown in the trash, albums were placed inside the bag with the camera that rested next to zipped suitcase. He moved them under the sink closing the door to make a more space. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, getting his hand through his tousled hair, clock ticking almost 11 pm when he slowly undid the creamy see through flannel he wore and gazed out at the ocean with small smile when he plopped himself on the bed. But as he did so the door bell rang out in the cold room where AV was working when he shivered, thinking it was pool cleaner that came for her pay check. He took it from the table and slowly opened the door saying, “Here’s your pay check.” 

“Uhm... “ The low yet soft voice pulled him out of the trance when he widened his eyes at the person standing on the door frame. His mouth slightly agape to see Mark, holding a paper bag in his hands and wearing the long-sleeved cotton shirt paired with denim jeans. His hazelnut eyes peeking at Jackson, and light brown hair brushed on each side if his head exposing his forehead, “ Is this how much you pay anyone for sleeping with you? If yes I could be nailed up against wall more often.” 

“I... I thought you won’t come back.” Jackson uttered with a chuckle, moving from the door to let the door to let the smaller male inside. Mark looking at him meaningfully, small smile curled on his lips when he entered the penthouse looking around as if he was there for the first time, “And I thought it was really rude of me to leave like that after an amazing night I had. So... I hope you like street food?”

The taller male furrowed his eyebrows, grin growing on his face when he got his hand through his tousled hair and dropped his gaze down. One hand resting on his hip while another one rested fisted in his almost black hair. Feeling happy about whole situation he nodded his head. “Yeah, I actually do. You can put it on the table.” 

“Good.” He said and it wasn’t uneasy or uncomfortable it was quite nice standing in the room with small noises as the squishing of the paper bag and clacking of the plates being pulled from upper cabinets and clicking against the surface of the table so lightly when they were put. Mark took out small boxes of the food that really smelled nice, and than outstretch his hand to give the bag to Jackson, “The clothes I borrowed are there. I washed them so you don’t have to.” 

“Why would I do that?” Jackson asked with a chuckle, putting bag aside on the floor and Mark shrugged with his shoulders slightly as his lips were pressed in thin line before he relaxed them sitting on the chair for the table and leaning his head on his palm. Jackson shook his head gently before turning around and opening a door of the storage-like closet next to the fridge and pulling out both red and white wine and showing them to Mark who only pointed at the red one with his finger and spoke, “I’ll get glasses.”

“Cabinet, above the stove.” The man said in low husky voice, opening the wine bottle on the sink counter and Mark lifted on his toes to take two glasses and as his sleeves fell to his elbows in the process and Jackson couldn’t help but glance at boy’s arms, yellow-greenish welt around his wrist from the belt, still hasn’t healed well, small hickeys still were visible on his neck, almost faded and boy didn’t seemed bothered by that. Putting two glasses on the sink and looking at them before at Jackson who already approached to stand behind him, and trace his fingertips over the welts. He leaned over smaller’s shoulder, inhaling the smell of jasmine.

Mark’s head was cocked aside, staring at Jackson and than his lips before whispering softly, “It doesn’t hurt.” 

“But they still haven’t healed well.” He said and tilted his head to Mark, puppy eyes piercing him softly. Mark spun around, now face to face with Jackson, his hands folded in his lap as he pulled the sleeves down firmly. His head lifting and soft gaze locking with latter’s, his almost hazel pupils shined under the light in the room and silver shadow casted upon the side that was closer to the huge window. He shook his head firmly, Jackson took a step back so he could make space for Mark to breath. “If I could have gone through time, I wouldn’t be so rough with the belt.”

“If you are so worried about them than next time just be more gentle.” Mark sighed and rolled his eyes, locking them with dark brown ones seconds later and as if Jackson’s stomach flipped that way he rose his eyebrows small mischievous grin appeared on his face when he stepped back, caging Mark against the counter which seemed to be the position he preferred. Jackson’s hand snuck to the perfect jawline of the male, his fingers angling other’s head and his other palm resting against the hipbone of the other. His breath mingling with the latter’s, their lips almost brushing against each other when Jackson’s whispered, “ What if that next time is now?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all...” The other man said with a stern eyes, half closed soon enough and slowly sucking on his bottom lip. His head snapping and leaning up so their noses brushed against each other as his fingertips ghosted over the abs that tensed under the touch giving a better surface to touch. Mark loved it, and he too loved when Jackson’s strong hand gripped his wrist and prevented him from touching lower as the boy intended to. Jackson spun them around and gently pushed the male on the silken sheets crawling between his legs as another propped himself on the elbows eager for the kiss he soon got.

The brown haired male gently nibbled on the soft, plush cherry plump lips, inviting the gasp that got lost in the air. The light brown bangs were sprawled over the velvet fabric over the duvet, their lips dancing really tenderly together and it all seemed surreal. Jackson broke the kiss to sit on his heels, and take off the cream flannel he wore and undo his belt and Mark did the same taking off his cotton shirt and discarding it on the side to half hang from the bed until it fell with a light thud. He kicked his jeans off too, and as soon as he did it Jackson was on top of him, grinding his hips down and trailing his lips down the milky white torso covered with old bruises a hickeys. Brushing his fingertips over the each and every dent and bump of Mark’s torso, over the faint outline of the abs until the muscles tightened from the electricity going down his spine. Small whines and whimpers heard from the latter as Jackson attached to his lips and kissed the corners, than the seam of the lips and the curve before he pulled back to look at Mark.

Mark’s eyes sparkly, mischievousness no where to be found as only tenderness, softness and beauty were present. Mark’s bottom lip shined against the silver rays, and the spark in his eyes quivered laying down. Jackson smiled softly taking boy’s wrist in his own and kissing the yellow-greenish welts that made other confused as he still looked at Jackson. He smiled a little when the taller man brushed his apple of the cheek against the welts and kissed them again. And he loved this new found feeling of serenity, and safety for some reason as soon both of them were naked completely, their bodies pressed against each other and moving against the same, their arms sensually dancing from the silken sheets to black locks to firm and hard abs to soft and flawless neck. Danced over the apples of their cheeks, and perfect jawlines. Hands gripping the shoulders and leaving marks down shoulder blades, noises in the room were like melody for Jackson’s ears, like a lullaby he would listen before the sleep as he was gently rolling with his hips and Mark arched his back and bucked his hips with each roll. And, once again both of them wandered down the road of delusions allowing themselves to enjoy irrationality and their own world forgetting about reality.

Morning came really quickly for Jackson’s likings, he was stricken with the sudden piece of reality he woke up to and he couldn’t help the tightening feeling in his chest when he once again saw Mark peacefully sleeping next to him, dressed in his creamy white flannel and curled against the sheets half wrapped into the duvet. It was hard to get up from the bed and than just lean against the counter to observe undescribed beauty laying in there. Lots of things were going on inside his head, and one if the most was... he was leaving in less than hour. He could’ve postponed his flight for another week if he hasn’t confirmed it previous morning, hasn’t packed himself and already scheduled shootings for tomorrow thinking Mark won’t be back yet he got him the last second. He came to him, he apologised and they once again slept together.

If it was a regular nightstand he would usually have, he wouldn’t have felt guilt building up his chest for leaving, cause never once it was hard for him to leave. The feeling that consumed him previous night was different from just sex, he knew there were feeling involved no matter how stupid it sounded or pathetic he knew he attached feelings for the person asleep. It’s not like he haven’t felt anything attach to him, cause after they were done Jackson was almost asleep if not for the fingers that he felt playing with his hair sensually. He felt a light peck on his lips as well and no one does that unless they mean it.

His arms were crossed against his chest, staring down and thinking whether he should wake Mark up. He looked so calm, carefree and pretty while laying there, inhaling and exhaling shallowly, and heavy. His lips slightly agape and hair messy. Jackson inhaled deeply, deciding not to wake him up as he took a piece of paper and scribbled over it against the counter writing a small message like note and than squatted down to the beg and pulled out the album where Mark photos were, taking one of them he placed a note instead of the picture and left it on the edge of the bed. The picture he took going down his pocket and the keys from penthouse lightly jiggled when he placed them over the photo album with small turtle charm.

He feared if he kisses Mark’s cheek he will wake him up and he didn’t want that as he slowly took his suitcase and the bag. Glancing once more at the fragile and beautiful man in the meek bed before going over the door frame and closing the door gently.

_If you feel the same way I do Mark, I hope you will wait for me cause I’ll be back, promise. Jackson ___


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow temperature here in New York was drastically different from the one in Rio da Janeiro. It was much less hotter and the strong wind was blowing from every side sending shivers down the people’s spines. Anyone who liked to wear the hoodie could most likely do it with no doubts, cause the weather was so changeable that you could not have mistaken even if you brought winter jacket. 

Today has been one of those days, when the dark and heavy clouds were hovering above the town and threw a really depressive shadows over the facilities and not just them but people’s soul as well. Who was meteorosensitive could have a huge mood swings, followed by anger, sudden sadness or even an anxiety. 

As for Jackson he was consumed with constant nostalgia threatening to turn into huge anxiety. He listened to the wind hitting against the window, almost breaking the glass or it was just over sensitive subjective feeling if his. He listened to the papers rumbling in the room from the AV he was sick of clock ticking on the wall of the office he sat it. And what was worse, it didn’t help that offices walls were in shade of grey with black and white paintings, black sofa in the corner and gray carpet. It only helped his nostalgia grow to the point he slammed the papers on the surface of the table and spun on the chair turning to look at the town through the huge window wall.

Everything was black and white in his life every since he came back from his vacation, he missed the winding rippling his hair, salty smell of the hazel ocean, smell of the summer breeze at night, smell of the tropic plants in neighborhood, and especially what he craved the most and it was Mark. He craved those nights they spent together but more was nostalgic about the mornings. The way he would wake up next to Mark and watch his beautiful face while sleeping and inhaling and exhaling shallowly. Jackson fidgeted on the chair before pulling out the picture he always carried with his for some specific reason, lifting his legs to rest against the window as he sunk into the chair.

Picture was still as pretty as before, it still was ethereal and aesthetic, even though now it looked a bit old and ripped from the was Jackson always took it everywhere even while he was bathing. It’s been almost eight months since he had left the penthouse, and the most boring and annoying eight months he had ever experience. Not because he didn’t have Mark by his side but because as the time was passing Jackson started wondering whether all of that was even real.

Each they he woke up thinking about the male, and than his though would wander to the places of doubts and anxiety. Maybe, Mark didn’t feel the same and just laughed at the note when he woke up, maybe he didn’t even see the message, all kinds of thoughts were collecting inside of his head. And, despite the fact he could get his number easily, he didn’t. He feared the response, he feared the rejection that might come after a hysterical laugh over the phone. Maybe all the gestures were just inside of his head and he liked to feel like they are true when in reality they were not.

He smiled a little at the picture, questioning himself with the stuff he had no clue about. Has Mark’s hair grown? Has he been eating well? Does those hazel eyes still look distantly at the ocean? Does the summer breeze even caress those light brown fluffy strands? Probably all of then were true and possible yet he didn’t want to drift to that part of his brain. He couldn’t help but wonder whether Mark misses him, whether he miss the nibbles and bruises Jackson made him, whether he misses the teasing and than passionate kiss, does he miss it all even though they have done it twice.

His thoughts were complete paradox to what he needed, what he felt and he felt like woman on her period or during the pregnancy with a huge mood swings he couldn’t help. To add salt to the wound, his modeling career wasn’t going well, the money flow was slowing down and was lowering drastically as what Jackson done after that, he locked, froze his bank account and hide it from the company knowing if the company was bankrupting it was most likely they’ll try to lay a hand of its employers money until they bankrupt as well. But well Jackson was smarter, and had few more months for his contract to end. After that, he was stunned to say this, but he would be free despite liking this job.

Well he always dreamed of being the model and now when it was dream come true he felt like it was easy and not at all what he had expected from the experience he gained. It felt like it wasn’t what he wished for once when he was a kid, though it assured him for life and opened the doors for all kinds of things he wanted to do with money he earned. But maybe now he wanted to open small book shop, to open small gallery or small bakery. Not big, cause big is boring and quickly falls apart. Well most of the things sure do, he turned on his chair turning on the laptop and going to the airport site to check in the ticket for Copacabana for when his contract ends, he was actually sick from all of this when he paid the plane ticket one way no return.

Couple of months later, luck haven’t seem to be on his side as he once again found himself in the mid of the scandal that just burst out when he with a relief closed his contract with company. But they did not wanted him carefree as they soon accused him of owning a club where underage boys and girls could actually be slept with the customer. It was clear as the day when his signature was shown on the corner of the owning papers of the club and he actually felt pissed. Like really, first he was disgusted with the thought of him owning that kind of club and second, he actually felt hatred building up his chest and back as he walked down the street with all people pointing at him which soon caused him to lock himself inside his small apartment and in the same hand to cancel the flight that was scheduled in the next few days.

He couldn’t fight the raging feeling in his chest when he that night actually almost cried, but instead pushed the tears back and wrote a message on his social medias telling the so call fans that if they really believe in that rumor and accusation the can freely stop following him but nit to regret when it turns out he is actually innocent and disgusted with whole thing about the club. As expected the gained both support and hate but that small bit if support was enough to him to smile brightly to the screen of his phone and sink into the sofa he was resting in.

He had mails scattered on his table and he was lazy to check them in but now he had nothing better to do when he actually took the mails and slowly opened one by one. Most of them were bills, ten or more months old which he usually paid without looking at them but now he was interested in checking them out, out of fun. One specific caught his eyes and it was rather small envelope, sent to him eight months ago without the name of the person who sent it. It was plain but white but it said _for Jackson Wang _and his address which actually surprised him when he opened the envelope.__

____

____

His eyes widened, swelled with tears and his dark brown locks fell over his forehead as he now stared at the photo of the ocean and another one was just simple shell hidden in the power sand and caressed with the water, the fragile hand that was preventing the sand to hide the shell was so familiar to him and made his heart beat rapidly against his ribcage and he couldn’t help but chuckle softly. Backs of the pictures were blank but only date of their creation was written and it was like as he assumed well, eight months ago.

He quickly picked up the rest of the mails searching for the similar envelopes finding one more that held a picture if the palm tree and the small cottage near his house but those were taken like 10 months ago which was actually 4 months after he came back home. His ribcage suddenly felt too narrowed for his lungs and his breath hitched, there were no recent ones? He felt his soul sink to his feet and his eyes swelled with tears one more when he threw the envelopes down with a frustrated chuckled that _Mark may not be waiting for him anymore._

____

____

More months has passed and Jackson has been pervaded with the jury and the court, all the meeting with his lawyer and than hearings that always were the worst since there always were tricky questions to be asked. He was growing weaker, mentally exhausted, not sleeping well at all and it all seemed like it to be against him. Yet the picture he held in his pocket was still small ray of shine to him as he smile softly turning the back of the picture and seeing the number written over the back.

He slowly took his phone delaying the number but no one answered as the voice mail was turned on so Jackson spoke gently getting his hand through his hair and making himself comfortable on the sofa, “Hey Mark, it’s me… I know it’s been a long time but… thank you for photos that you sent even though I noticed them so late… I’m not good with these voice mails but if you hear it I hope you are good and well, and that you’re smiling.” He paused a little, his eyes searching around the dimly enlightened room and than biting into his lip before continuing, “These months have been really hard for me, and I guess I just needed someone to talk to cause I don’t see light at the end of this tunnel. I… I miss you Mark, I miss those nights and your soft voice. I miss you mischievous grin… I miss every portion of you but I don’t know if you’re still waiting for me and I don’t blame you if you are not.”

He walked over the window to look down at the city that was depressive as ever, big shadow casted upon the city and his soul as well while his nostalgia still grew bigger and bigger and his hand went shaky when he pulled the phone from his ear and stared at the screen before… deleting voice mail and breaking his phone against the wall of. Mark doesn’t need to hear it, he doesn’t need to hear how weak Jackson was, how he was pitying himself, he doesn’t need to feel bad for Jackson and he didn’t want that at all that’s why he deleted the voice mail, that’s why he thought about giving all up cause it just doesn’t seem to go well but he didn’t. He had a strength to fight a little more and than he can maybe fix things.

Not long after that, he won in the court. The happiness he felt when the jury said not guilty but that he was framed with fake signature that laid on the corner of the papers. He couldn’t feel bigger relief than the one when the charges were actually pressed against the company for fake accusation, for faking the document and the signature and above all for the club that was actually theirs and not Jackson’s. He jumped from happiness, he noticed sudden change of environment and the people towards him that weren’t pointing at him anymore but were coming to apologize. 

And Jackson not being the trash and the rude person accepted them even though the accusations were hurtful to him and made him feel all down and useless like there ain’t light at the end of the tunnel. He was feeling suicidal, he felt like giving up he felt like nothing was worth working for but at the end he was standing glued to the ground as everything was threw at him at once. He came out stronger than he expected and he was glad about that, so he actually checked a other ticket for the Copacabana praying that this may the time he finally get to go back to the place he loved so much.

That night, he laid down in the bed, his torso bare and just laying in his boxers against the silken sheets. His head dizzy and happy, his hair messy and wet from the shower he just took, plastered over his forehead as he looked at the ceiling. The red wine walls showing the intimate atmosphere Jackson loved when he was alone, the one he loved when he wanted to collect his thoughts and just think about the things in his life. He felt new confidence boost in his veins when he picked up the photo from nightstand of Mark, and looked at his flawless physique, even the bruises and small hickeys were suiting him well as the flowers suited an open field.

The bruises and hickeys were blooming across his torso that was laid on his side, the tattoo seemed to be surrounded with cherry blossom and yet his face was softly looking at the objective of the camera his lids half closed. Jackson closed his eyes, immediate rush of heat through his body surprised him when he remembered the night they spent together. How sinful yet beautiful noises male was making, how his body writhed with each thrust of Jackson’s hips, how he ached his back beautifully craving for more. And next moment Jackson found himself palming his hard on through the boxers, his eyes closed and bottom lip was pulled between his teeth as he gasped lowly.

His hand was making slow circles as the fabric rubbed against the sensitive organ, each time he would miss the spot that made him curl his toes until he sped up his movements and heard himself moaning lowly and dryly from his throat while his legs rested folded and spread against the sheets. He pushed himself against the pillows bucking his hips into his own hand seeking for the release he hadn’t had in a while. 

His thought trailing of to Mark that seductively walked over the silken sheets wriggling with his milky white and peachy but inviting Jackson for one more round and than how he fingered himself for the god knows what round they were about to have. And it all rose adrenaline in Jackson’s body who couldn’t handle it anymore when he pulled the boxers down to his knees and took the hard organ in his hands jerking off rapidly, teasing the tip with the thumb.

Mark’s lips has always been addicting and soft, and the alcohol on his tongue he felt the night they first kissed he found so tempting. The slickness and meekness of his small cavern were really pleasurable against Jackson’s tongue and he let himself wander how would it feel to feel the same against his cock. And that’s when his stomach flipped and the sensation knitted in his lower half and he felt himself like coming soon. 

He sped his hand, his hand making sure to graze a bit harshly against the sensitive spot as he threw his head back sinking into pillows and bucking his hips up moaning Mark’s name as he came all over his hand in white spurts laid on his abs and arm and for some reason when he was off his high just laying there for couple of moments he felt guilty for some reason. He felt like he doesn’t have right to do such sinful act to the beauty as Mark is and to beauty that may not be his. He groaned loudly, kicking the boxers off his legs and walking to the shower once again, cause maybe that way he could was impurity that consumed him at the moment, not that there was anything saint with the night he spent with Mark.

It felt like a black cat passed his way, or as if he broke the mirror or went under the lathers to cause his great happiness to turn into the real and huge infelicity. When the next week when his flight was scheduled they once again accused him of something and this time it was about drugs. It was about the drugs he never uses, but as they said you don’t have to consume them to sell and deal them and that’s how Jackson canceled a flight and now was sitting in front of the court room waiting for his hearing.

His shirt was champagne color, rolled up to his elbows and undone by two buttons up. He didn’t care if it was inappropriate, he was tired of this court room, of the room itself and jury, judge, he was tired of anxiety consuming him each morning when he wakes up, of nostalgia for something past and wonderful he couldn’t reach, he was sick from the way they wanted to keep him chained, depressive and glued to the bottom of the well. His hair started getting greys he didn’t have time to actually color but just hid with the spray paint.

He felt under eyes circles hanging from his face, as the chain bracelets on his wrist clacked against each other and rang out in almost empty hallway. This time he did not hire the lawyer, this time he didn’t actually care about outcome cause he knew it wasn’t going into his advantage. He exhaled shakily when he heard his name being called out by the male he didn’t quite knew who he was. He entered the room and all the people that were there probably came to see him fall and crawl and end up in jail for one year or just on probation when he stood in front of the judge, exhausted and low his hair messy as he brushed it but it never seemed to get better.

“Do you have something to say before I announce my decision.” Judge that was black woman with kind smile but seriously mad eyes and eyebrows, her hair short to her shoulder while she had bangs and small glasses hung on the tip of he nose looking at the paper she held and than Jackson who took time to think before he nodded his head slowly. Maybe after all he needed someone to hear him out and talk to him that he refused to for now almost a year. Tears swelled in his eyes but he pushed them back not wanting to look pathetic as he spoke.

“What ever I say won’t change the decision your Honor made, but yes I would like to say couple of things…” He inhaled deeply closing his eyes, Mark smiling appearing on his closed lids which warmed his heart when he continued, “ Past I must say two years were the hardest for me, cause I kept getting accused of the things I haven’t done nor even thought of doing cause that’s just not me. I like to invest to charities, orphanages, to people that don’t have as much as I cause once I was broke and no one offered me a help. But saying this will made people think that’s just the cover for the bad things I have done. And I only did one bad thing that messed me up and I think no one can accuse me of that, not even the God. The only bad thing I think I did is that _I fell in love bad. _Like really bad for the person I haven’t heard of for two years and who was suppose to wait for my return but the time doesn’t seem right for us both as I won’t be going to him soon as I may guess. I… I am honestly tired from this push and pull, not knowing on what I stand and I just grow more anxious. I just wanted to leave the city once my contract is over, to go to person _I love _, so we can open small bakery, café or book shop I don’t care. I just wanted to gave family with that person but guess I wanted too much at the time.”____

_____ _

_____ _

He finished with the sharp inhale feeling relief on his chest and back, like the weight from them was lifted as it was and he smiled a little his hand curled around photo of Mark he brought with him and which he’ll probably take to jail as everything around him was silent, occasional sobs heard and sniffs but he ignored them lifting his head to look at the judge. “That’s it your Honor, you may proceed with detention.”

“Very well,” she said brushing the tear in the corner of her eyes before taking papers to her hands once more and continuing, “From everything that I have gathered and all the evidence that were gave in, I went through them alone without anyone’s opinion or better I say distraction. You were accused of owning a night club with under age kids, of company theft, money wash, and all of those accusations were dropped cause you Mr. Wang seemed to have no connection with them at all. And this time… _well chargers are dropped _. You Mr. Wang ain’t guilty of anything and is simple a person who they like to frame.”__

____

____

Jackson stared in huge shock at the judge, his hand curling around the photo he held tightly, tears swelled in his eyes as he couldn’t simply pushed them back anymore and he let them slide down his cheeks. He exhaled long and deep with small smile looking up at the judge and bowing down in grateful act saying thank you past his lips couple of times. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad life he thought it was and maybe just a bit of strength was all he needed at the time. Judge hit her hammer against the table and with that made Jackson free of charges. 

He was now free, completely free and his flight was scheduled for tomorrow morning and he couldn’t feel happier about that. He got to the VIP class of the plain that were flying as soon as possible if needed and he decided to go with it instead of regular flight. This way life didn’t have time to mess things up for him and he was goad when he zipped his suitcase and pinned the bag and left them near the door of his apartment. Almost ready to leave this box than only held bad emotions inside.

Flight was long, and tiring but nothing at this point couldn’t ruin Jackson’s mood and boost of confidence he felt building up his body and rushing through the veins as he happily watched the clouds out of the window. Listening to the music that was blasting into his earphones. He never actually listened to the music this way but he was grateful he could have this piece of change and that he now won’t ever have to come back to the place that only caused stress and sorrow for past two years. He couldn’t help but think of whether Mark is waiting for him or not or even if he isn’t he’ll make things right.

He didn’t know when he drifted off but when he landed in Copacabana it was already sunset coloring the sky and its shades blending among themselves into some really palette of colors. It was like sky was painted and the salty smell found its way to his nostrils as he inhaled it with full lungs. He got his hand through his hair and decided to walk to his penthouse and enjoy the spring breeze and almost like summer one, it sent shivers down his spine when he walked out the airport. His footsteps were easy, and light, his hair tousled and cheeks a bit rosy from the heat he must admit really adored.

When he stepped on the front porch of his penthouse, his hands were shaky too actually take the knob as he inhaled deeply and just looked down the way that led to the beach. Sun already drowned in the hazel ocean and now the moon was reflecting against the calm surface. Waves splashing against the rock, stones and nothing and that ocean view was stunning less to say. Only thing that was missing was the male he expected to find sitting on the docks and leaning against the wooden portion od the docks looking absently at the distance.

So he sat down, his back resting against the house façade, his head cocked aside and looking at the place waiting for Mark to appear cause judging by his clock it was almost the time for him to appear but he didn’t. Jackson waited some more, summer breeze turned into cold one that was making him shudder a little and push himself up on his feet. Mark wasn’t there, he might not be in Copacabana anymore since it was almost two years since Jackson left. Many things changed, _maybe Mark did too._

____

____

Maybe he left seeking something better, someone better and ready for him. The male smiled a little to the ocean that will always remind him of latter as he took the keys he had for penthouse putting the key in the lock but the doors were already unlocked. He frowned deeply, slowly opening the door and passing the door frame to enter a pinch black house and look around. Everything was on its place only thing he needed to check was actually the bed he didn’t see from head board.

His footsteps light as he approached the bed and his heart was already beating rapidly against his rib cage, his breath quickened and eyes swelled as he looked at the sight down on the bed curled against the silken sheets. Mark was wrapped in duvet, wearing the cream flannel Jackson left him on, unbuttoned from the top. His hair messy and face flawless shining against the silver rays of moonlight as his dark lashes contrasted his pale skin. 

For Jackson it seemed like… well like the time froze and Mark hasn’t been waking up since he left cause he found him the way he did, but looking even lower he saw small creature hiding in Mark’s embrace. His fragile arm tossed over the small black haired baby that was _girl _, dressed in red wine cotton dress and cuddled to Mark’s side who had that protective position of the body. His head on the pillow above girls and his arm tossed over her to pull her closer to him as he was careful not to squish her. It… it was confusing sight but not as confusing as it was beautiful and ethereal when he slowly sat on the edge of the bed and got his hand through Mark’s hair.__

____

____

Boy moaned in his sleep softly, nuzzling into the black hair of the girl and Jackson chuckled pinching the soft and chubby cheek of the baby in Mark embrace and he felt hand roll around his wrist as soon as the baby was touched. He laughed gently looking at the half asleep boy on the bed that most likely didn’t recognize him from the dark when Jackson leaned down to press his on his forehead, “I know private policy right?” 

As he said that, Mark was quick to open his eyes fully and straighten himself on the bed he was laying on and look at Jackson as if he was a ghost or hallucination. His lips agape, eyes sparkly and spark in eyes quivering while the moon reflected in them, his cheeks rosy and hair messy. Hazel eyes seemed like they are glowing in the dark as he blinked few times, rubbing them to see if he was dreaming but he was not. “J…Jacks?” 

“I’m back.” Jackson laughed a little overwhelmed with emotions that Mark actually waited for him, his heart heard in his chest and ears, his hands trembly as he attempted to hold Mark who soon enough hugged him as they both were on their feet. Jackson’s trembly hands were trying to stay calm and hold Mark firmly but he couldn’t do it as he only hid his head in crook of Mark’s neck and started crying a little. What a crybaby he was but he wasn’t crying cause he was sad, or mad, or anything. He was relieved, he was thankful for outcome he was thankful to hold this person in his embrace who held him as tight as well.

“Welcome back…” Mark whispered pulling back just to crush their lips together in a soft and passionate dance, tender and gentle, meaningful and romantic when he wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and enjoyed the lips he missed so much. The softness of the lips that fitted his perfectly, the hands that caressed his cheek as if he was someone’s treasure. He felt blessed less to say when he broke the kiss and pecked Mark’s nose, “Thank you for waiting for me…”

“I’m glad you’re back. I couldn’t imagine I would miss you this much.” He confessed and Jackson’s cheeks got rosy as well as Mark’s who dropped his gaze down before Jackson squeezed his hands and replied, “I’m glad I’m back… I missed you too Mark.”

The boy looked at him for couple of moments before pecking his lips shyly before turning his head to the small baby that was sleeping on the bed peacefully and Jackson did the same with soft smile before asking. “Who’s the cute baby?” 

“She… She’s my _daughter _.” Mark said in a whisper and Jackson furrowed his eyebrows a little before sitting on the edge of the bed and picking the baby in his embrace that nuzzled in to him and continued to sleep on his shoulder quietly with small moans leaving her small cherry lips. Her lashes were long and dark, her face flawless and ear pointy, and the girl much resembled Mark and he liked it and he liked the feeling of the baby on his chest sleeping and clenching the small fists in his dark green flannel he wore. He felt serene, and safe holding this baby in his embrace, he felt… content that he wants family with this person that stood nervously next to him. He laughed a little, “She’s _our _daughter, okay?”____

__

__

____

____

“You accept her?” The boy frowned a little a bit surprised and sat on the bed next to Jackson who just looked at him softly and nodded his head. “I accept you, she’s part of your life thus I accept her as well.”

“But…” Mark tried to argue for some reason but Jackson cut him off quickly, “I am tired, honestly. These two years were hell to me and I just wanted to come here and hold you in my embrace. But guess we have extra person to care about and I don’t mind at all.”

“You don’t?” the smaller asked and Jackson shook his head tenderly crawling into the bed and resting his back against the head board and making the space for Mark to sit next to him patting the spot. He didn’t know much about babies but babies but he felt like it was a good idea to make a small crib out of duvet and their bodies as he placed the baby on the silken sheets and she moaned a little. Mark unsurely crawled to sit next to Jackson and Jackson just pulled him closer so Mark rested his head on his shoulder. “No I don’t. So what’s the story?”

“I fought for the custody over her cause her mother, my ex wife wouldn’t take good care of her. I… I thought she maybe deserves better.” The older male nodded his head understandingly, rubbing soothing circles into Mark’s back and hummed in response only holding Mark tighter, “I mean… us… she and me were mistake cause we both were drunk. But I don’t want Mia to suffer cause of our mistake and forced marriage. She’s actually the thing that kept me going all these years…”

He snuggled more into Jackson and the other kissed his forehead gently with a small chuckle, “I understand… That’s so kind from you to take full responsibility over her and I must say very brave. I admire that, really.”

“Thank you, really means a lot to hear I am not failure from the father.” Mark whispered with a small giggle outstretching his finger to rub baby’s stomach softly before he turned to Jackson, “What took you so long?”

“I… well… Things happened and each time I had to cancel my flight. Each time I thought I wouldn’t be able to come and that I will rot in jail for something I haven’t done. I felt like giving up and just let it all go…” Jackson said in a quiet voice, his eyes looking at the ocean view in front of him and than Mark who cocked his head aside with slight frown between his brows before he spoke, “Why didn’t you?”

_“Because of you _, it may sound ridiculous… but you kept me going and pushed me to fight. You were the one with who I dreamt having my future with and that kept me on my feet.” Jackson said with a soft smile and Mark’s expression seemed to soften as he smiled widely and threw his head down and Jackson felt his heart beating out of his chest when he took Mark’s hands in his own and squeezed them gently, he understand if Mark can’t take this sudden outburst of emotions. He didn’t mind any so call mistake Mark made, it just assured him that he wants the future with the male that sat on his heels and looked at his lap, but if Mark wasn’t ready he was willing to wait. “I won’t force my feelings onto you if you don’t feel like you are ready, but I really want to wake up next to you everyday, to snuggle with you at night and our daughter. _I want to marry you Mark.” _____

_____ _

_____ _

“You’re an idiot.” Mark said with a small chuckle as few tears fell down on the silken sheets, and soaked in the dark shade of grey some of them falling on his denim pants and he brushed them with the see through shirt he wore but tears kept on streaming down his cheeks and it confused Jackson less to say. “Why do you think I waited this long for you? Just so I can ditch you?”

“Well I wouldn’t mind that either, at least you ditched me in nice way.” Jackson chuckled softly, his hand caressing baby’s head that smiled in he sleep and swayed with her arms, being probably 3 years old. “I said I don’t mind you having daughter, or maybe having a dark past, sad or happy. I don’t care about those, I want you and I am ready to accept you as a whole package even what matters is the moments we create together, starting from today, cause _I love you Mark, I am madly in love with you just for who you are.” ___

____

____

His hand went to Mark’s to interlock them together, the other squeezed it gently and lifted his head to look at Jackson with glossy eyes, tears glistening on his cheeks against the silverish light through the window. His bags were a little bit longer than the way they were 2 years ago and eyes seemed bit happier and not distant. A lots of things changed through two years and Jackson didn’t give a damn about the fact they didn’t know each other. He didn’t need to hear Mark’s life story to know him, he knew how Mark moves, he knew his gestures and the look he held in his eyes, he knew every dent and every flaw of Mark’s body. Though those were not a flaws but something Jackson’s found unique about latter.

He didn’t need god damn biography to know what Mark needs and what Mark craves for. When you are buying gummy bears you can’t take just orange one, or green ones, yellow or red. You take them all and that was the same with Mark, he was ready to embrace him, to embrace Mia, to embrace boy’s past and present and to create a future with the small family they could be like this. He gave reassuring smile to the boy and gently cupped his face and cleared the tears with his thumbs and the male shook his head, _“I… I am ridiculously in love with you too…” ___

____

____

“Good…” Somehow it was all that Jackson could utter as he kissed Mark tenderly, nibbling on his upper lip gently and than nibbled on the corner of Mark’s lips who just gasped a little closing his eyes at the sensation dancing around his lips. Soon enough feeling a firm press and the fullness of Jackson’s lips on his own as they moved them for a couple of moment before the separated when Jackson took Mark’s bottom lip between his teeth. The smaller smiled like an idiot when Jackson let go and pecked his bottom lip gently and than said in low raspy voice, “So what you say?”

_“I will marry you.” ___


End file.
